InaIre Go Galaxy, the right way
by King Mystogan
Summary: This is my first story. The FFI v2 is about to begin, as the members who will be representing Japan are chosen. Will they succeed in winning the championship, or will they lose? Is there something more to this tournament then what meets the eye? Rated T just in case, read and review.
1. Ten Made Todoke, Shinsei Inazuma Japan

Welcome to my first story, readers. I hope you'll enjoy it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. No flames please, or you'll make me cry. This chapter is just an introduction, the real adventure begin from the next.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters. But i do own this story.

With further ado, lets begin the story. Please do review.

* * *

"And now, I call upon Shinsei Inazuma Japan's coach, Kuroiwa Ryuusei, to announce the names of the members!"

*Kuroiwa enters*

"Whooaaaa" goes the crowd.

"The members, who will be participating in the FFI V2, by the name Shinsei Inazuma Japan, are..." Kuroiwa said.

"The captain, Matsukaze Tenma"

"Yosh!"

"Shindou Takuto"

"Hai"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke"

"Hn"

"Hakuryuu"

*Smirk*

"Amemiya Taiyou"

"Lets go!"

"Yukimura Hyouga"

"Hai"

"Matatagi Hayato"

"Huh!?"

"Kurosaki Makato"

"Hai"

"Kirino Ranmaru"

"Yes!"

"Manabe Jinichirou"

"Hmmm"

"Ibuki Munemasa"

"Yosha!"

"Nishizono Shinsuke"

"Yatta!"

The members step forward. The crowd cheers for them.

"These are the 12 members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan" Countinued Kuroiwa, "We will not be having any more substitutes at the moment"

"Only 12 members?"

"Why?"

"Now to introduce the managers, Sorano Aoi and Mizukawa Minori"

"Aoi, I knew you would be chosen" exclaimed Tenma.

"Let's do our best, ne" said Aoi

"So you got selected too, Hakuryuu" said Tsurugi

"Well, wasn't it obvious?" was the confident reply.

"Let's win the tournament, Taiyou" said Shinsuke

Taiyou smiled and replied "Yeah, we can do it by combining our powers"

Shindou and Kirino smiled at each other.

"They have gotten friendlier, haven't they?" asked Shindou

"They sure have" replied Kirino.

Yukimura and Kurosaki walked to the new members

"So you guys are new huh"

"Yes, I'm Manabe Jinichirou, nice to meet you"

"Matatagi Hayato here"

"Ibuki Munemasa, and I'm going to protect the goal all by myself"

"Confident, are we" smirked Kurosaki

"Well, we'll see what they can do pretty soon" said Yukimura.

All the members gathered around their coach, waiting for their next instruction.

Kuroiwa looked at each of them thoroughly "Get ready, there is going to be an exhibition match in about 15 minutes"

"Huh!" exclaimed Tenma, surprised

"An exhibition match, huh?"

"Interesting"

"Lets do our best"

All the members were excited.

"Your opponent will be, Teikoku Gauken"

"Teikoku?" exclaimed n'Shindou

Just then, a bus came flying to the stadium. It landed in front of the team. A red carpet came out of it as the door opened, and the members of Teikoku stepped forward along with their coach, Kidou Yuuto.

"Kidou-san?" questioned Tsurugi.

All the members went into the changing room. They got into their new uniforms and came out.

"Step forward, members of both teams"

Everyone got into their formation.

"This is our first match as a team, we might not be used to working with each other, but lets do our best and try to win!" yelled Tenma.

"Yosh" the team yelled back.

"Let the match, begin!"

* * *

Next time, on InaIre Go Galaxy, the right way...

"Shinsei Inazuma Japan's match with Teikoku begins. Kuroiwa coach is not giving any clear order. Teikoku has also gotten stronger. The first point is lost quickly, as the members are not used to fighting without their Keshin , unlike Teikoku, who have many tricks up their sleeve and the three new members are being left behind. Next time, Fighting without Keshin, Teikoku's power. This is super dimensional soccer!


	2. Fighting without Keshin, Teikoku's power

That was a fast update, wasn't it. However, don't get your hopes up. I just updated this because I had time today and has the story set, or else it would've taken me at least a day or two.

I would like to thank all my reviewers Shiranai Atsune, XxKenseyXx13 and Yukishivemura. I would also like to thank Lordranged7, who has favorited my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eeven, if i did, the story would be what you're reading atm.

So, enjoy, and do review.

* * *

Kuroiwa gave his first order "Shinsuke will be benched, and Ibuki will be the keeper"

"Huh?" Shinsuke said, surprised.

"It'll be okay, Shinsuke, we'll win for sure!"

"Ah!"

"Let the match, begin!"

Hakuryuu and Tsurugi start with the Kickoff.

"Tenma!"

The ball goes to Tenma. He swiftly passes the opponents. He passes to Taiyou.

"Taiyou!"

Taiyou dribbles straight ahead, giving the opponent no chance to steal the ball.

"Yukimura!"

"Shindou-san"

"Kurosaki"

"Tusurugi-kun"

"Raimon has the ball, and they sure are keeping it to themselves, giving Teikoku no chance to steal it."

The ball is with Tenma. He tries using Aggressive beat, but is beaten by Sargasso V2.

"Aggressive-"

"Sargasso V2!"

A whirlpool appeared around Temna, and before he could even react, he was sucked into it and the ball was stolen.

"Now its our turn" yelled Teikoku's captain.

"Itsuki, Sasaki!"

The said members used their skills to dodge Shinsei Inazuma Japan easily.

"I'll stop you" shouted Shindou

"Britannia Cross V2"

"Shindou was unable to stop the ball, and the ball goes to Teikoku's captain"

"Teikoku has gotten stronger" said Tenma, surpised.

"Hah! Koutei Penguin Seven"

Mikado blows a whistle, and rainbow colored penguins appeared as he shot the ball.

Teikoku's hissatsu goes towards the goal. Manabe tries to predict the course of the shoot, but is unable too.

"Is this going to be the first goal of the game? Oh, what's this! Shinsei Inazuma Japan's keeper stops the hissatsu shoot with his bare hands"

"Rargh!" shouts Ibuki

Shinsuke was surprised "Teikoku's hissatsu shoot, was stopped?"

"Huh?" was the only reaction from Shindou

"That keeper, he's strong"

"But what's this, Ibuki is dribbling the ball with his hands, is he, playing basketball?"

"What!?"

"You want the ball, then come and take it!" shouted Ibuki

Ibukki dribbled with the ball again, the whistle blew as soon as he crossed the penalty area.

"What's this? A free kick"

Teikoku shoots, and this time, there is no one in the way of the shoot.

"What? Matatagi has come straight to the penalty area from his FW position, and is running very fast, will he stop the ball?"

Matatagi runs towards the ball, but is unable to stop himself and passes it.

"Goal!"

"Shimatta" cursed Shindou.

Tenma was the one to encourage the team "We still haven't lost yet, one point doesn't make a difference, we can still win!"

The kickoff again, Hakuryuu swiftly passes the opponent players.

"He's fast!" exclaimed a Teikoku player.

"Hakuryuu is still in possession of the ball, but the defense is covering him and preventing him from shooting"

"Tch, Amemiya!" Hakuryuu passes the ball

"I'll stop you"

"Spark Edge Dribble V2!"

Taiyou skids with the ball on his leg, as sparks appear around it. The sparks ignite and burst as soon as he reaches the opponent, who is blown away as Taiyou passes him.

"You're not the only one who's been training, Tenma!"

"Daaaah! Shin Mach Wind!" Tenma shoots

Tenma runs very fast and shoots the ball with a blue aura.

"I'll stop it, for sure!"

"Power Spike, V3!"

Miyabino jumps up and comes down full force onto the shoot with a yellow aura.

Miyabino easily stops the hissatsu shoot.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"Mikado!"

"A pass straight to the forward! Is this a counter attack?"

Mikado was smirking "Prepare to face the ultimate tactics, Penguin Carnival!"

A number of penguins appeared and attacked the players of Inazuma Japan.

"Gah!"

"Koutei Penguin, 2gou!"

One player blew a whistle and a number of penguins appeared as he shot the ball. Two more player kicked the ball simultaneously as the ball gained force.

"Teikoku shoots again, and it's a goal!"

The shoot easily goes into the net, passing Ibuki, none of the players were able to get up in time to stop the shoot.

"The score is 2-0, is Inazuma Japan going to lose before even starting their challenge?"

"No, we can't, we won't lose!" shouted Tenma

"Its time for counter attack, captain"

"Yes, we'll show them what we can do!"

Kickoff

"Shindou-senpai!"

"What's this, a back pass?"

"Kami no Takuto, Fire Illusion!"

A flame covered light appeared and guided all the players.

"Yukimura!"

"Taiyou!"

"Hakuryuu!"

"Tenma!"

Tenma was going to shoot again.

"You're going to use the same trick agai-"

'Daaaah, Chou Mach Wind!"

"What's this, Matsukaze's shoot has evolved!"

"Power Spike V4!"

"I can stop it this time too!" said Miyabino

"Goal Shinsei Inazuma Japan scores their first goal!"

"Yatta! I did it!"

Kickoff

Teikoku's captain was furious, "I'll score again to ensure our victory"

Teikoku easily passes Inazuma Japan's players, and was about to shoot again when Kirino came in the way

"Not when I'm there, Deep Mist V2!"

"Kirino swiftly steals the ball!"

The ball goes to Shindou again. Kami no Takuto FI easily passes the opponents. The ball is passes from player to player, and finally to Tsurugi and Tenma.

"Haah! Fire Tornado DD!"

Tenma and Tsurugi jump up while spinning, and kick the ball with a fire aura. The shoot was too fast for Miyabino.

'Power Spi- Ugh!"

"Goal, the score is tied now!"

"They did it" Aoi shouts

Kickoff again

"I'll show you the power of Teikoku, Koutei Penguin Seven, Kai!" Mikado shouts while shooting

The ball easily passed Inazuma Japan 's members, and Shindou was unable to stop it.

"A long shoot? Doesn't matter, I'll stop it, no matter what!" Ibuki shouted

Ibuki stopped the shoot again, but was blown back by the force.

"He stops it again!"

Manabe gets the ball.

"If the opposing players are here, and Matatagi-kun is here, then I should pass at a 45 degree angle, right about… now!"

Manabe passes the ball, and it reaches Matatagi correctly.

"What an amazing pass!"

Matatagi swiftly passes the opponents.

'He's fast, very fast" Tsurugi was shocked

"Captain!"

"We'll stop you"

"Sargasso V-"

Teikoku tries to use the same trick to stop Tenma again, but Tenma doesn't give up.

"Kazaana Drive! Haaah!"

A greenish wind vortex appears. Tenma goes through it and the opponents are blown away.

Tenma manages to break through the defense. Tenma looked like he was about to shoot.

"Tsurugi!"

He suddenly passed to Tsurugi, surprising the defenders. They weren't able to do anything.

"Death Drop G4!"

Tsurugi kicked the ball upwards and flipped in the air. The ball got a dark aura as Tsurugi appeared in the air reverse and kicked it.

"A feint!"

"I'll stop it, Counter Drive" Miyabino shouted

Miyabino hit the ball, but the ball didn't look like it would stop. However, it stopped just before the goal line.

"He stops it!"

"What an amazing waza!" shouts Taiyou, surprised

"Captain!" he passes the ball.

"Yosh! I'll score now!" Teikoku's captain shouted.

"What's this, Hakuryuu has intercepted the pass mid-air.

"Its still a thousand years too early for you to beat me! Kursosaki!" Hakuryuu shouted and passed the ball

"Ballista Shot V2!"

A tower appeared behind Kurosaki as he shot. The ball went with a green aura.

"I'll stop it!" shouted Miyabino

But the ball suddenly turned towards Yukimura.

"Nani?"

"Panther Blizzard V2!"

A panther appeared behind Yukimura as he spun around and chained Kurosaki's shoot with an icy aura.

"A shoot chain? Doesn't matter, Counter Drive!"

Miyabino tried to stop the shoot, but the force was too much and he was blown away.

"Goal!"

The whistle blows, Shinsei Inazuma Japan win the match 3-2.

"Yatta!"

"Sugoi!"

"We won"

"Hmph"

Aio starts hugging Mizukawa and jumps around.

"We won" she shouts excitedly

"Uhhh" Mizukawa starts

Aoi realises what she's doing and steps away "Gomenasai"

Kuroiwa gets up "Just as expected, they're perfect for this job"

All the members are seen celebrating. The members of Teikoku look at their coach.

Kidou just smiles and mumbles to himself "Just as expected from you, Kuroiwa Ryuusei, no, my mentro, Kageyama Reiji.

Kuroiwa walks away, and has a talk with somebody on the phone.

* * *

Next time on InaIre Go Galaxy, the right way...

"Shinsei Inazuma Japan is training for the world tournament. Meanwhile, their first opponent has been revealed as Fire Dragons. Everyone is learning to play together. But there still seems to be some tension between some players. Will they be able to overcome it in time for their match? Next time, Training camp, the world tournament begins. This is super dimensional soccer!"


	3. Training Camp, the tournament begins!

See, I told you i'll take time to update, didn't I? Anyways, thanks for the wait. And of course, how could I forget, thanks to all those who reviewed and/or favourited my story. Here's an invisible cookie for you.

Disclaimer: I dont own Inazuma Eleven. I only own this story.

Now on to the story.

* * *

"Ah, It's a bright and sunny day, practice is gonna be so fun!" shouted Tenma as left for practice

Tenma runs towards the training facility, saying "I'm really early today, nobody would have reached yet"

Imagine his surprise when he reached the place. As soon as he entered he saw all the members practicing already.

"Haah!" shouted Tsurugi as he shot the ball towards the goal

"I'll stop it" Ibuki yelled, but the shoot was to powerful for him and he was unable to stop it.

"Tch, you can't even stop a shoot, what a pathetic keeper you are"

"Shut up, Shindou! I can stop any shoot of yours!" retorted Ibuki

Shindou asked for a ball, and stood in front of the goal, ready to shoot.

"Here I go, Fortissimo!" shouted Shindou, as the ball got covered in a number of musical notes and went towards the goal with a musical wave.

"I can stop this shoot" Ibuki tried to stop the shoot, but was easily overpowered.

"Huh"

Tenma decided to interfere before any further arguments began "Ohayo minna"

"Ohayo captain!"

"You're early" said Tsurugi, smirking

"Eheheh. Lets practice minna!"

"Daah!" Matatagi shouted as he dribbled ahead with the ball, he was going full force and was about to shoot.

"Deaa!" Hakuryuu easily stole the ball

"Ready, Shinsuke?" questioned Taiyou as he shot the ball.

"Haaa" Shinsuke made a fierce dash towards the ball and managed to catch it.

Yukimura and Kurosaki were practicing together by shooting the ball towards each other, while Kirino was practicing with Manabe.

"If the angle of the shoot will be ab-"

"Haah!" shouted Kirino as he easily passed Manabe. Manabe tried to stop him several times, but each time he failed miserably.

"You'll never be able to stop me with the attitude!"

"Shinsuke, Taiyou!" Tenma shouted, as he approached the said person. He continued "Lets practice together!"

"Oh!"

"All of them are practicing together, aren't they?"

"Hn" was the only reply from Mizukawa to Aoi

After the practice, all of them stood behind Manabe as he researched their first opponent. They were revealed to be Fire Dragons.

"Fire Dragons?"

"Interesting"

"Hn"

Tenma was ever so enthusiastic "Lets practice even more minna so we can beat them!"

"Hai!"

Later that night

Tenma was unable to sleep, he decided to go and have some fresh air. When he went out, he spotted someone there.

"Matatagi?" he questioned

The person in question got startled, "Who is it? Oh, its just you, captain"

"Unable to sleep?" Tenma questioned, seating himself beside Matatagi.

"Yeah, I'm worried about tomorrow's match"

"Why? We'll win for sure" Tenma replied

"I know. We might win, but what will be my contribution for that win. Nothing, absolutely nothing. What's the use of being in the team as a striker if I can't even score"

"Who said you have to score to be an asset?"

"Huh?" Matatagi was confused

"Everyone is important in a match, no matter in what position. Look at you, you are so fast, maybe even faster than me"

"But what's the use of being fast if I cant even dribble the ball?"

"You can do anything you want, just believe in yourself. We'll win tomorrow's match for sure. Just believe in your strength"

"Captain…"

Tenma stood up "Now lets go to sleep. We have a match to win tomorrow"

"Yeah"

Finally the day of the match arrived. Everyone was enthusiastic.

Kuroiwa gave his orders "Shinsuke wil be benched"

"Again?" Shinsuke was depressed

"Let the match begin!"

Kick off

Tsurugi dribbled forward with the ball, he passes to Matatagi. But the ball was stolen.

"Hah, you can't beat us at this level"

"What's this? Fire Dragons are keeping the ball to themselves, Shinsei Inazuma Japan has no chance"

The ball finally goes to their captain. "I'll show you the true strength of a dragon!" He shouted as he shot the ball

"I'll stop it!" Ibuki shouted, getting ready to stop the ball

Shindou came in the way of the shoot "Haaah!" He stops the shoot.

"Why did you interfere? That was my shoot!" Ibuki shouted, angry at Shindou for interfering

Shindou was silent. "Kurosaki!"

"Round Spark V2!" Kurosaki jumped up, as a number of sparks were released from the ball which hit his opponent, allowing him to pass through.

"Captain" he passed the ball.

"I'll score, no matter what! Daaaah! Chou, Mach Wind!" He shouted, shooting the ball with a blue aura

"Dai Bakuhatsu Harite! Thou Thou Thou!" shouted the goalkeeper, as he easily stopped the shoot.

"Nani?"

"Tenma's evolved shoot was easily stopped?"

"Now its our turn, Lee!" shouted the keeper as he passed the ball straight to their captain

"Oh no! Their gonna shoot again!"

"I'll stop this shoot!" shouted Ibuki

"Haah!" Lee shoots the ball

"Deeeaa!" Shindou stops the ball yet again

"Shindou makes another save, giving the keeper no chance to even touch the ball"

"Kirino!"

"Like I'll let you!" shouts a player of Fire Dragons as he intercepts the pass, "Captain"

"Fire Dragons are going to shoot again, will they be able to score this time?"

Lee gets ready to shoot "Prepare to face my power, Rapid Fire!"

Lee kicks the ball three times as it is covered with fire and it goes towards the goal.

"Fire Dragons' hissatsu! Will Shinsei Inazuma Japan be able to stop it?"

* * *

Next time on InaIre Go Galaxy, the right way...

"Shinsei Inazuma Japan's match with Fire Dragons continues. But the preliminaries turn out to be tougher than they thought, especially for the three new players. There seems to be something strange with Fire Dragons, as their movements are unpredictable. Will Shinsei Inazuma Japan stumble ad fall in their first step towards the challenge to the world? Next time, Fire Dragons, the first challenge. This is super dimensional soccer!"


	4. Fire Dragons, the first challenge

I'm sooo sorry for this late update! But it isn't my fault, my exams are going on. I barely found time to upload this.

Just one more week, then my exams will get over. To compensate, have an invisible cookie.

Disclaimer I don't own Inazuma Eleven yadda yadda, the characters blah blah. I only own this story.

In case you guys were wondering, the "Goal! What's this!" etc etc, is the commentator.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and please do review~!

* * *

"Prepare to face the power of Fire Dragons!" shouted Lee, getting ready to shoot. He looked like his shoot was going to make it in this time.

"Rapid Fire! Deeaaah!" Lee kicked the ball several times, as it got covered in more and more flames each time. Finally, it went towards the goal.

"Fire Dragons' hissatsu! Will Shinsei Inazuma Japan be able to stop it?"

The shoot went towards the goal. But Shindou was standing in its way, "I'll sto-"

"Get outta my way!" shouted Ibuki, wanting to stop the shoot himself. This lead to Shindou getting distracted, and the shoot easily passed him. Ibuki tried to stop it, but the hissatsu was just too powerful for him.

"Goal! Inazuma Japan loses their first point!"

Shindou glares at Ibuki, who is currently angry at not being able to stop the shoot.

"Grrr… Next time!"

"Let's not be discouraged minna! Its only one point, we can easily get it back!" Tenma cheered everyone up.

*Kickoff*

"Captain!" shouts Hakuryuu, doing a back pass right after the kickoff.

"Haah!" Tenma runs towards the opposing team's goal. "Kazaana Drive!" He shouts, creating a greenish vortex an passing through it, blowing the opponents away.

"You're not going any further! Jibashiri Kaen!" shouts an opponent player, covering his foot in flames and doing a roundhouse kick, easily stealing the ball from Tenma.

"Oh no! The ball is with Fire Dragons again!"

Fire Dragons easily pass through Inazuma Japan using their skills, and are now in the front of the goal. But Shindou stands in their way.

"Tch… troublesome" says Lee, irritated, getting ready to shoot.

_"I'll stop it, no matter what"_ thought Shindou

But Lee doesn't shoot. Instead he passes the ball to another player who swiftly passes Shindou, who is surprised.

"Nani?"

"Heah! Dragon Cannon!" he shouts, kick the ball in the air with one leg, as it gets covered with flames and a dragon appears.

"Haaa!" Ibuki tries to stop the shoot, but it is too fast and too strong for him.

"Another goal! The score is now 2-0!"

"Don't worry, we can still win" Tenma shouts, trying to encourage his teammates. But it doesn't work this time.

*Whistle*

"And it's the halftime; will Shinsei Inazuma Japan be able to make a comeback in the second half?"

"Minna!" shouts Tenma. All the members gather at his call. He continues "We need to focus on offense more, or else we'll have no chance of winning"

"Yeah"

"Offense is the best defense, they say" remarked Tsurugi

*Whistle, Kickoff*

"And the second half… Begins"

"Haah!" Tsurugi cries out, dribbling towards the goal, But a defender stands in his way.

"Hm," Tsurugi smirks, passing the ball to his right., where there is no player. Suddenly Hakuryuu comes in front of the ball and receives the pass.

"Hakuryuu has the ball, but Fire Dragons' defenders are in front of him, and he's quite far away from the goal!"

"Like that'll stop me" Hakuryuu smirks, he makes a motion with his hands and jumps up high in the air as the ball gets covered with a yellowish white aura, "White Hurricane G2!" He shouts, kicking the ball.

"What's this! Hakuryuu shoots from far away!"

The defenders try to stop the shoot, but are unable to. They manage to reduce the force, though. The keeper tries to stop it using his hissatsu.

"Dai Bakuhatsu Harite! Thou Thou Thou!" he shouts, punching the ball several times with explosive slaps. He punches the ball a final time with both his hands.

"Haah!" He tries to stop the shoot, but it manages to just pass through him.

"Goal! Inazuma Japan's counter attack!"

"How was he able to score from that far!?"

"That's impossible!"

"Sugoi, Hakuryuu" shouts Taiyou

"That's our true power" remarks Yukimura

"Yosh, lets score even more!" shouts Tenma

*Kick-off*

"Haa!" Fire Dragons pass through Inazuma Japans players.

"Doukasen!" a player shouts, as the ground bursts with flames in front of Kurosaki*.

"I'll stop you! Deep Mist V2" shouts Kirino, as mist surrounds the opponent, and he swiftly steals the ball.

"Both the teams are using their hissatsu! But no one is able to shoot"

The ball is with the forwards of Fire Dragons, they easily pass the defense, even Shindou.

"Haah! Dragon Cannon!" shouts a player, shooting the ball with a fiery aura and a dragon behind it.

The shoot passes Ibuki, "Is it another goal!?"

"No! I won't let it go in!" shouts Taiyou, running in front for the ball. He jumps and kicks the ball with his leg, as a space background appears behind him, "Ryuusei Blade!" He cries out, stopping the ball by kicking it.

"Oh! Amemiya stops it with a shoot block!" The ball goes straight to Yukimura.

"I'll stop you!" shouts a defender.

"Hah! White Blade!" Yukimura shouts, snapping his fingers after spinning around a couple of times. A number of icicles appear and hit the opponents in all directions.

"Matatagi!" he passes the ball

"Haah!" shouts Matatagi passing the opponent with his speed.

"Captain!" he passes

Tenma tries to get past the defense, but he is completely surrounded.

Manabe shout "Captain, up!"

"Huh" Tenma is reluctant, and surprised.

"Just do it!"

Tenma jumps up. The opponents try to follow him but are unable to keep up their formation in the sky. Tenma easily passes them.

"Arigatou, Manabe" he shouts

"Huh, like you can score!" the Keeper remarks

_"I came here with everyone's support, I cannot lose"_ Tenma thought, "God Wind, daah!" he shouts, getting into a stance, kicking the ball with a yellow aura and very high speed.

"Nani?" The keeper is unable to react in time, allowing the shoot to easily slide through.

"Goal! The core is tied now~!"

*Kick Off*

"Haa!" shouts Lee, easily passing through Inazuma Japan's members.

"What the-" shouts Ibuki

"Haah! You cannot beat us! Rapid Fire!" Lee shouts, shooting with all his might.

"Oh no! Shindou-senpai!" Aoi shouts

"Einsatz!" Shindou calmly makes a motion with his hands, and then jumps towards the ball, creating a musical pattern.

"He stops it!"

"Not possible!" shouts Lee, surprised that his shoot was stopped

The ball goes straight to Tenma, but a defender is in his way "Haah! Z Slash!" he shouts, twisting around and passing his opponent, making a Z pattern on the ground.

"Sugoi!" shouts Kurosaki

"Two new hissatsu!?" shouts Manabe, surprised

"Tsurugi" The ball is passed; Tsurugi stands with his hands crossed. He bends down, a pair of devil wings appear on him as he jumps up and kicks the ball.

"Devil Burst! Zeriaaa!"

"I'll stop it! Dai Bakuhatsu Harite! Thou Thou Thou" The keeper tries his best, but the shoot is just too strong for him.

*Whistle*

"Goaaal! The match is over! Inazuma Japan wins the match!"

"Yatta!"

"They did it" shouts Aoi, hugging Mizukawa

"We won"

All the members are cheering. Meanwhile, Ibuki just glares at Shindou from his position and walks away.

Kuroiwa just looks at the team, and walks away too, "They have won their first match" HE talks to someone on the phone.

"Everything is going just as planned"

"Hm" He says, ending the call and keeping his phone away. Unknown to him, Shinsuke was listening to his conversation.

_"What's going as planned? There's something fishy about this"_ He thinks, looking at the members celebrating.

* * *

* Doukasen (Lit. Fuse) Is an offense hissatsu of Fire dragons. Though it was never shown in the anime, it was mentioned and a picture was shown in a scan. Search it up on the wiki, if you wanna.

Next time on InaIre Go Galaxy, the right way...

"Shinsei Inazuma Japan have won their first match, and are training for their next. Their opponents are revealed to be Big Waves, and they have a very strange patter for attacking and defending. The members are all training, and the newbies are doing their best to catch up. Meanwhile, Kuroiwa seems to have something planned for the team. Next time - The mystery of the newbies, training for the second match! This is super dimensional soccer!"


End file.
